


The Night Air

by cryptic_cryptids



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, No Dialogue, Violinist Celestia, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_cryptids/pseuds/cryptic_cryptids
Summary: TW: IMPLIED CHXLD @BUSEPROCEED WITH CAUTION-Here's the song I was listening to while writing this, in case you wanted to hear what I was thinking of.https://open.spotify.com/track/5ObZOEI9gyvgvvEpPOvjXc?si=2uZ5OvzTSeWpE9l5kAEiXg
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 15





	The Night Air

**Author's Note:**

> TW: IMPLIED CHXLD @BUSE
> 
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION
> 
> -
> 
> Here's the song I was listening to while writing this, in case you wanted to hear what I was thinking of.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5ObZOEI9gyvgvvEpPOvjXc?si=2uZ5OvzTSeWpE9l5kAEiXg

There was something about the night air that calmed Celeste. Sitting in the atrium, accompanied only by her violin and her roses, She was in her element. Outside of gambling, the violin was her main source of joy. During the day, Celestia Ludenberg and Taeko Yasuhiro were constantly at each other's throats. But once the sun set, there was nobody to hide from, no one to judge her and thus the two were at peace.

They would join hand in hand in a spectacular waltz, twisting and turning and spinning and twirling until they became one. Until _she_ was all that was left, not exactly Celestia, but not exactly Taeko. She didn't have a name. She didn't need one. She just _was_.

Framed by the roses behind her, she basked in the pale glow of the full moon. Letting the warmth roll over her, she would bring her violin up to her neck and play. She would pour her soul into the music, Taeko's sorrow accompanied by Celestia's rage made for a sound soaked in raw, unfiltered emotion.

So that night, alone on the roof as always, she played.

She played of sadness for the pain she endured during her childhood, one of neglect and suffering that plagued her every waking moment.

She played of joy for her talent, one that allowed her to escape her dull life and live her dreams in a way she never would have thought possible.

She played of resentment for her parents, the people who subjected her siblings to borderline unliveable conditions while they profited off of her mere luck.

And she played of love, love for the purple haired angel that stood by her side regardless of whether she was Celestia or Taeko.

The angel that was currently ascending the steps to meet her.

* * *

There was something about the night air that Kyoko adored. Countless treasures lay under the blanket of darkness, just waiting for her to come upon them. It was a goldmine of mystery and intrigue, where everything was exposed yet still hidden. The harsh light of daytime drove away the shadows, and the mystery along with them. But when the sun went down, she lost the ability to anticipate everything. It was exhilarating, to say the least.

This night in particular had Kyoko walking up to the roof towards the atrium. Her usual midnight strolls took her outside, but something inside her longed to see the rose garden in the greenhouse. She always housed a certain affinity for the flowers, maybe it was because they belonged to _her_.

As she made her ascent, a tantalizing melody drifted down the steps towards her. Fading in and out of sight, teasing her ears. It took her by the hand and led her the rest of the way to the roof, serenading her the whole way. By the time she reached the top, she could practically hear it's twinkling laughter.

.Opening the door to the roof, she was left breathless. The scene that greeted her when she finally reached the top was nothing short of astounding.

She sat on a stool in the center of the room, a violin in hand. The music that flowed out of it was the very one that had led her there to begin with. Her garden of roses surrounded her, providing an impeccable backdrop to her own private concert. The entire atrium was awash in the moon's light, making it almost heavenly to watch.

The two sat in a blissful peace for more than a few minutes, Kyoko simply listening to her music as the melody danced around her.

Perhaps it was the way the specks of dew shimmered on the tips of crimson rose petals that coerced Kyoko into approaching her.

Perhaps it was the gentle caress of the moonlight that told her to open her eyes.

Perhaps it was her longing expression that led Kyoko's hand to carefully trace her cheek.

Perhaps it was the feeling of smooth leather against her skin that slowly raised her to her feet.

And perhaps it was the striking purple eyes meeting a warm brown. The music, no longer being played, still lingering in the air and slowly wrapping their arms around each other. The two hearts, each pounding out their own respective rhythm, slowly merging into one steady beat. The collective intimacy of the scene playing out in front of them that connected their lips, locking them in a tight embrace of pure love and passion.

Or maybe it was the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just felt like Celeste should know how to play an instrument. One misinterpretation, two hours, three Google searches, and countless replays later and I've made this.
> 
> The composer who wrote the song I used was actually a French Violinist because if Celeste says she's French, who am I to deny it?
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. This was pretty experimental but I might post some more later.


End file.
